Canst
Canst had its beginnings in the Kingdom of Rumo, founded by King Rumo the Greatfather over eighteen centuries ago. In the seventeen centuries after his death, the kingdom began to expand, conquering and subjugating the tribes of modern Rumonia. Finally, sixteen centuries ago, King Andronikos conquered the city of Undlerka, and named himself Autokrator (Emperor). While the Rumonian Empire was once an incredibly powerful state, stretching from Ukin in the south to the elven forests in the north, and from Undaluca in the west to Don in the east, it is now a mere shadow of its former self. A large portion of the blame for the start of the Empire's decline lies with the Khanate, whose invasion from the east caused the loss of over half of Rumonia's vast empire. The rest of the blame lies with civil wars, rebellions, and upstart generals, who have broken the once-proud empire into numerous Rumonian successor-states. Canst currently has the strongest claim to the Imperial title, being the long-standing capital of the ancient empire. History See also: Rumonian Emperors Religion, the City, and Culture Canst has a highly-organized religious institution known as the Eastern Oktonic Church (also known as the Eastern Church), which is primarily devoted to the worship of the eight widely-accepted deities. The Eastern Church allows for the worship of minor and local gods, as long as they are not actively prohibited by church doctrine. The Eastern Church is headed by the Grand Patriarch, who in turn answers to the Rumonian Emperor. Below him stand the Patriarchs of Veno, Rumo, Undlerka, and Uppo, at least in practice. Since the fall of the southern empire to the Khanate, as well as the division of Rumonia, the Grand Patriarch's actual authority extends to only the borders of Canst. Despite this, however, the position of Grand Patriarch is still widely-respected for obvious reasons. Modern Canstan culture is descended from the culture of Ancient Rumonia, which in turn evolved from the practices and traditions of the many tribes consumed by the Kingdom of Rumo. A large part of their culture is family loyalty, with kinslaying being seen as an affront to the Gods themselves. Loyalty to the Empire, bravery in battle, and martial prowess are all highly-valued, and are looked upon as great virtues. The city of Canst itself is organized into eight districts: The Imperial District - Home to the Imperial Palace, as well as most of the empire's old administrative buildings and the homes of the most prominent nobles. The Imperial District is also home to the High Pantheon, de jure seat of the Eastern Church. The Thalisais District - Also known as the Docks, the Turvokas District houses the primary port facilities of the city. Through being the only major port on the eastern sea, Canst is a very prominent player in trade with the far east, contributing to the city's wealth. The Makayas District - Also known as the Market The Kantro District - A higher-class residential district. The Chorika District - A residential district. The Kaki District - A residential district. The Kataskeva District - Also known as the Manufacturing District. The Spathi District - Also known as the Military District. The city is defended by a set of triple-walls, as well as sea walls, with the harbor being guarded from attack by large manned towers and a harbor chain. Government Military Foreign Relations Category:GGG Category:Nations Category:Harvest Age Factions